Hollow seals heretofore have been used for various applications, including automotive window and door seals. Hollow seals are used to provide low closure force and large gap tolerances. Heretofore, hollow seals have been plagued by leaking or even seal blow out when subjected to externally applied water pressure. Consequently, water management systems have been needed in vehicle sheet metal and interior designs to accommodate the water leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,863 discloses a slidable window for use in a rear window of a pick-up truck or the like, wherein the window structure includes a slidable window panel between a pair of fixed window panels. The sliding window panel has a seal carrier that supports an injection molded bulb seal. The bulb seal extends around an entire periphery of the sliding window panel so as to cover gap(s) adjacent the edge of the sliding window panel. One advantageous feature of such design is the sliding panel, when closed, is flush with the fixed window panels.